An Obssesion of Madness
by Erosu
Summary: Princess Orihime is in love with Ichigo but is to betrothed to another. Renouncing her old love she soon falls madly for her husband Prince Hichigo. Soon left broken, Ichigo vows to bring back the Orihime he once knew and a dangerous love affair is born.


Hi There! This is my first Bleach fic and I decided to start it as an AU with something classical yet different. It is an ICHIxHIME also HICHIxHIME romance and also filled with lemony desserts but mainly it is a romance drama inspired by stories of royalty fact and fiction. As a of now the prologue and the first chapter will be in the T category but when I publish the third one it will move on to the M section for obvious reasons.

Only warning is a little OOC but not much as I try to put the true characters nature into the story without seeming to awkward so you won't be disappointed.

Thanks to **BLITCH** for beta reading this project of mine and even though I know this wasn't her cup of tea she still helped and pulled through for me. If it wasn't for her I would have served up a chopped and screwed version of the fic that is today. So thanks again Blitch!

_**Summary:**_

Princess Orihime is in love with Ichigo Kurasaki but since the age of 5 she has been betrothed to the reigning Prince Shirosaki of the neighboring kingdom. When she comes of age she is sent to be married and live in the new kingdom. While all seems strange and uncomfortable to her she quickly falls into a maddening obsession with Hichigo and allows no one but herself to have him causing her to be the target of tragedies until she is left broken and alone. Seeing Orihime in such despair Ichigo promises to bring his princess back to the happy state of their childhood in the process creating a passionate love affair that endangers both their lives.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Nada Es Para Siempre"_

Two young children ran and raced down a corridor trying to outdo one another in the while causing many attending maids to scold them. They reached a large case of stairs and stomped their way up. Golden-brown and orange hair swinging in the air as they bounced their way up to the large rooms of the crown prince eager to hear their much loved tale. They opened large doors of the inner chamber and soon the little girl reached the room first.

"Brother Showa tell us again the story of the knight and the dragon again!" a young girl stormed into the room of her older brother and saw him in his study quarters so she ran quickly towards him to climb on top of his lap, while a younger boy paced behind her.

"You mean the same story that I have retold to you countless times?"  
The young man reached over and adjusted his younger sister on his lap, he looked at the bright orange headed boy and beckoned him to come over as well.  
"Come here Ichigo isn't this your favorite story as well?" the small boy beamed brightly and went closer.

"So tell me my dear Orihime where do want to start?" he looked down on her bright silver eyes that always made him softened.  
"Tell us the part of the story where the princess is trapped in a palace by a nasty mean dragon cursed by the evil king to spend eternity in him!" she replied quickly without a pause, the only part that she loved to be heard continuously.

"No! Tell us the part where the knight enters the cursed palace to fight and slay the dragon" Ichigo's waved his short arms in the air to catch Showa's attention. In which the young man gave a hearty laugh and held his young sister tight.

"Why not we start at the beginning as I can see you like to imagine yourselves in this story" he laughed at their imagination.

"Its true Prince Showa, I am going to be a great knight when I get older and I am going to be so strong that I can slay any dragon and protect everyone in our kingdom" Ichigo stated boldly and Orihime giggled.

"I am sure will grow to be a great knight and serve your country well, Ichigo" Showa reached and patted the young boy on his shoulder causing Ichigo to flash a courageous smile"

"Well I am already a princess so I don't have to do anything but wait for my knight" Orihime said stridently.

Showa kissed his younger princess in her head and agreed with her even though he knew the truth was that Orihime was recently betrothed to Prince Shirosaki and one day she will have to leave them both to become a new princess but he dared not destroy the young princess imagination.

"Alright now why don't I start the story since it will be soon that you will have to go back to your beds" Showa bounced Orihime and Ichigo to his bed and stood before them acting out a great tale of magic, rescue, and romance. Ichigo listened carefully while Orihime turned and looked at her strange hair colored friend who she was so fond of.

'I want Ichigo to rescue and protect me forever, I want him to be my knight" Orihime thought secretly to herself and slid her small chubby hand to touch the boy beside her. Who looked up and smiled and who also responded by holding her hand as well. And they both listened to their favorite tale envisioning themselves in it not know that life will ultimately put them in a story of their own involving the same trials.


End file.
